Fallen
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Satan's story. Please read disclaimer before reading story and don't read if there's a chance this could offend you. This is NOT proSatan by ANY means. So if you're proSatan, you won't want to read this, either.


_Disclaimer: Okay, I don't mean to offend anyone, but I probably will. If you're easily offended by anything that goes against your particular religious doctrine, you should probably stop reading now. I am not trying to rewrite any history; this was just something that was pestering me to write, so I wrote it. I take no responsibility if I step on anyone's beliefs. I'm totally against doing that, but this wanted to be written. So here it is and you don't have to read it if you think it might offend you. It's Christian based, but is NOT a Christian story. Please don't read if it might upset you, because I don't want anyone to be upset. That said, someone will read this and get pissed off and I refuse to take responsibility for it because I **WARNED** YOU._

_Notes: It's interesting how things can color our beliefs when we don't do the research ourselves. Take "Lucifer" for instance. I always believed it was the original name for Satan and had no idea that that belief was spawned from a single mistranslation of a passage in Isaiah. Only the King James version has this mistranslation (which was then further used by Joseph Smith in the book of Mormon, thus spreading it), yet most people think that Lucifer MEANS Satan, when in fact, it was actually referring to and was the name of the Morning Star, Venus. This was a human mistake, not a mistake in the Bible. The original Hebrew never referred to Satan as Lucifer and the word, which is Roman, was not in the original Bible. So why am I still using it? Because this story is fiction. Neither God nor Satan has spoken to me and if either did, it was probably the latter, so if you fear that possibility, stop reading. While I reject everything regarding evil, I'm only human in the end._

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**

It started with one thing: jealousy. All the beauty in the world cannot overcome it. It is ugly and warping. And one angel in particular knew it. He knew greed. His shining beauty became tarnished when his jealousy overcame all else and transformed into true Hate. God could not bear this Hate and cast it out, though a great war ensued. The Hate was a poison that spread, a vinegar that did not kill the drinker, but would have been better to.

The angel fell hard, through the solid earth to the fire at its center. He burned in agony greater than the pain that jealousy had wrought. But even greater than the fire, was the pain of being expelled. And so Lucifer lost his name with his soul, Hate blackening his eyes while the fire burned his skin red and the monster was released until he was a great red dragon, with seven heads and ten horns, and seven diadems upon his heads. It transformed those angels that had fallen with him and so unrecognizable were they all that their names couldn't bear to stay with them and they became Satan, devils and demons. For true Evil is born from Hate.

God sought only Love and this new Evil was anathema to Love. God looked upon the children that had been created, that had caused such jealousy that it had become poison. And the children looked upon the dragon and didn't know fear. God had protected them from such things. God had created a world of beauty, of Love. The dragon, named Satan, sought to destroy it with his great poison, as it had destroyed his beauty. For now he had nothing but the suffering of Hell, as he named the place he now lived.

God gave Man, the children that inspired jealousy, free will and innocence. Satan preyed on this, trying to convince them to come live with him and suffer as he suffered. Soon, he succeeded in breaking God's beautiful world. God was overcome by grief and tried to fix it, tried to warn his children to avoid the dragon's lair, but many began to wander in freely. Once there, they were trapped and suffered. Satan invented a creature to warn Man and confuse them, calling it Sin. Sin was some of the Evil that Satan had created, but many things he told Man were Sin, were just to begin Man's suffering before they could be lured into Hell.

He convinced men to write a book and called it the Bible. God learned of this plan and tried to take the Bible from Satan, putting in more of the words of Love and goodness, but Satan still planted his own subterfuge within. He planted the seeds of the great vinegar, the true poison, Hate.

God had been forgotten by Man several times and kept returning to Earth, trying to remind them of Love and warn them to avoid the dragon's lair. But God's words were perverted by Satan whenever possible and God would have to start over. So Faith fell repeatedly and God became desperate to save the children. Since God realized that coming down, disguised as Man was not working, so God set forth a plan. God told Man that there would be a child, a direct descendant of God, known for coming from the loins of a woman who did not know the touch of a man. A virgin birth came and they named him Jesus.

Satan was furious and tried to stop the birth, tried to eat the child and finally, warred in Heaven itself trying to kill the Man that had not only God's favor, but had been directly created by God. Satan failed, so he went to work poisoning the thoughts of Man again. He came with the voice of reason and tricked good men into betraying Jesus through his favorite game--politics. Judas was harder and Satan had to directly plant greed within him. Finally, the blood money was accepted and Jesus, who had been warned by God, accepted his fate.

Jesus did not begrudge Man their betrayal, for he knew it was the trickery of the dragon that had tried to eat him upon birth. And Jesus knew no stereotypes, held no prejudices. Jesus knew that a good person could come from those tainted by Evil and gave everyone a chance. Jesus drank the vinegar that Man offered him and left to stand with God. But God had another plan for Jesus and set him up to help guide Man to Heaven. Jesus went into the lair of the dragon himself and took all the confused, wandering Men who had lost their way back to Heaven.

Jesus watched Satan pervert even his own memory, but he did not despair. For God had made him special. God made him to save Man from the dragon. Many Men found their way to Heaven without him; some remembered when God had come down before. But Jesus remained faithfully guiding those who had forgotten, or lost their way.

Satan did not destroy Jesus now, for he was tormented by the cries of Men. He Hated Man, but he still had the heart God gave him. While he punished Man for crimes he had taught them, he also could not sleep. Their pain troubled his mind and he sought to escape Hell and what he had created. He wanted to be Loved again, as he once was. But he could not offer Love in return, so it was always perverted. He betrayed those who pitied him. He hated them more than those who rejected him. He Hated his own betrayal, but refused to feel remorse. He had become Hate. The Prince of Lies.

So Satan did not interfere with those who walked away with Jesus. He allowed Jesus into his lair and offered him no harm, despite his intense Hatred for the Man. Satan instead concentrated on leaving Hell for Earth. He wanted his skin to cease blistering. He wanted to no longer hear the cries and screams of the Men he had tricked into coming with him. He wanted his ears to stop ringing with the cries of "Liar! Liar!" for those he had promised he would not torture, or that they would like it. For even those in love with Pain could not bear it in Hell, for God could not see them and they could not see God, though many had not known that God was what was never missing on Earth. God comforts even atheists, though they reject everything about God. God holds no grudge, knows no Hate.

One day, says the book that Satan helped to write, entering contradictions and placing seeds of Hate, Satan will find his way to Earth. Satan desires this above all things. Satan wants to be looked upon by God once again. Satan wants to look back and feel the Love he can no longer tolerate. Satan has created many children of his own on the Earth and all have failed to bring him. God has triumphed in some cases, Man in others. When Man triumphs over Satan on their own, God rejoices.

Satan waits, then, to one day look upon all he lost. Maybe if Satan could find God, Hell would crumble and all could be free. But as long as there is Hate, Satan will rule in Hell. His own work turned against him.

**_Fin._**

_Please note that this was written purely for entertainment and I mean no disrespect to any religion or religious doctrine. My beliefs go along the lines of 'everyone is right in some way' and I believe that God is Love, not Hate. _


End file.
